


John's fantasy

by Wisslan



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisslan/pseuds/Wisslan
Summary: John has a fantasy, at Ringo's expense





	

**Author's Note:**

> More shameless smut, nothing more nothing less (un-beta'd)

“John what’s that?” Paul came out into the living room in nothing but a towel around his waist and a smaller one in his hair. 

“ ‘S called a magazine Paul.” John explained, looking up and taking in Paul’s wet and newly showered body. “You see there are people who write out news and stuff onto papers that they stick together into a magazine.” 

“I meant what it’s about, idiot.” 

“Private business.” John said and put the magazine down, eyes still on Paul’s low hanging towel. “Come here.” 

He patted his lap and Paul gave a cheeky smile before waltzing over to the couch and straddling John’s thighs. The older man hummed and ran his hands up Paul’s sides. Paul dropped the towel he used to dry his hair in order to push his hands down the back of John’s shirt, running his fingers over the warm skin. 

John’s hands reached lower and found the corner of the towel where it was tucked in for safety. He grinned and tugged on it gently, watching as Paul’s face flushed at the teasing movements. Slowly he loosened the towel and unwrapped it, like a present, exposing Paul’s semi erect nudity. 

“Like that?” Paul whispered huskily. He reached down for John’s belt, undoing it and pulling the button open. “Do I make you excited, Johnny?” 

John moaned low in his throat as Paul reached into his pants and pulled his cock out. The younger arched closer and wrapped his around both of their cocks. The two men moaned at the contact and John threw his head back as Paul started to move his hand, wanking them off together. 

Paul leaned forth and attacked John’s neck with his lips, sucking a bruise over his jugular. The older man moaned and wrapped his arms around Paul, pulling him closer and reaching under to cup his round bum. The bassist’s breath hitched and he sped up his movements, rocking his hips along and rubbing himself off against John, the delicious friction sending vibrations up his entire body.

John put his lips to Paul’s chest, kissing along his collarbones messily and marking him with his teeth. His hips started rolling along with Paul’s movements, nearing the incoming edge. Paul didn’t seem to be far off either and suddenly they were coming with harmonic moans, shooting their seed over Paul’s stomach. (John had twisted his body a little to make sure that they didn’t spill on his shirt). 

Paul dropped down against the sofa, John crawling up to cover his body with his own, wrapping his arms around Paul’s chest and snuggling his head in under the bassist’s soft chin. The younger seized the opportunity and wrapped a strong arm around John’s waist and picked up the magazine with the other. Thankfully John was a klutz and had forgot to close it. Paul started reading on the page and realisation struck. A porn magazine, and not the usual ones with naked girls. This was a real kinky one with more forbidden topics and the topic of John’s apparent interest was bondage. 

“John, luv?” Paul asked quietly as he read about the different kinds of bindings and positions you could achieve with bondage. The older lad hummed into Paul’s neck, orgasm having made him a bit sleepy. He always were very cuddly after sex, which all of the remaining Beatles had been victims of. “Why were you reading about bondage?” 

Paul tightened his grip on John’s waist as the older lad flinched and tried to escape his hold. Paul put the magazine away and used his other arm to further restrict the squirmy singer. He knew little bits and pieces about bondage himself, having been around many shady clubs and people in the past but it never struck his interest. 

“I’m not judging you, luv.” Paul continued. “I’m curious, d’you like it?” 

“So what if I do?” John sneered. “Let me go, Paul!” 

“You don’t want me to.” Paul replied simply. “I don’t care if you like bondage and really I wouldn’t be against trying it.” 

This made John still. He cautiously looked up at Paul, studying his face for any signs of malice or funny business. What he found was nothing but sincerity and he licked at his lips. 

“I don’t fancy being tied up though. I’d much rather be on the other end.” Paul said and smoothed his hands up and down John’s back. 

“I don’t want to be tied up either.” John huffed. “George is too much of a prude.” 

Paul slipped his hands down the back pockets on John’s jeans, resting them there, pursing his lips in thought. 

“Ringo would do it.” Paul then declared. “But we better tell George first, make it a foursome thing again.” 

John nodded and arched up, turning his head towards the staircase that lead up to their bedrooms. 

“George!” He bellowed. 

(A long explanation and plan later)

George was sat in one of the armchairs in their living room, a cigarette between his fingers and dressed in nothing but a deep red robe. His long legs were kicked up on one the dark wooden coffee table and he knew that Ringo would be arriving at any moment, any moment. He had just been out for a walk, hidden under the disguise of a large hat and a trench-coat. 

Ringo did arrive a few moments later and as he walked through the door he nearly swallowed the cigarette he was sucking on. Quickly he closed the door behind himself and took in the pretty picture that George made. The young lad had his ankles crossed on the coffee table, his milky skin contrasting the dark wood perfectly. Ringo’s eyes wandered up the lanky legs to the robe that was covering his modesty and most of his thighs. There was a tiny slit along the side of the robe, showing off more milky, soft skin. He was sat in one of the leather armchairs with his head leant back against the headrest, cigarette between his thin fingers and he was puffin out smoke into the air. The robe was a little bit too big and slipping down one of his shoulders, showing off his collarbone and neck. 

The older boy quickly threw his hat and coat off before walking in towards George, arousal bubbling in his stomach. As he got closer George sat up a little straighter and then suddenly lifted one of his legs and stopped Ringo’s advances with a foot placed on his chest. 

“You want me?” George asked, voice husky. He shrugged the robe down further and Ringo couldn’t help but nod and lick his lips. “Mhm, I have a few demands first.” 

Ringo felt his heart beating harder against his ribcage and he willed it to not break. He had never seen George so incredibly sexy. In the heat of the moment Ringo thought he had never seen anything as sexy as George Harrison dressed in nothing but a robe and being demanding for once. Otherwise he was very pliant. 

“Paul and John are waiting for us upstairs.” George purred. “And we wanted to try something. Are you up for it?” 

“Try what?” Ringo said absentmindedly as he watched George take the burning stick to his lips and hollow his cheeks as he took a deep breath, filling his lungs and mouth with smoke. He’d agree to anything as long as he got to fuck George afterwards. 

“We want to try bondage.” George said softly, locking his eyes with Ringo. “And we want to tie you up.” 

“Tie me up?” Ringo backed a little at that and George’s foot fell down to the floor. The younger lad seized the opportunity and laid back into the chair, placing both feet on the ground and then crossing his legs.

“Yeah.” George finished his cigarette and put it out in the ashtray on the table. “Tie you to the bed, at our mercy. If you agree, I’ll ride you.” 

George spread his legs a little and the robe fell between them, yet again leaving Ringo to his imagination. The older lad licked his lips, it was hard to think with George talking dirty to him like this. And the promise of George riding him… But being tied up, he wasn’t quite sure that he wanted it. 

“Of course if you don’t want it, we won’t force you.” George spread his legs a little wider, fiddling with the edge of the robe that laid across him mid-thigh. “I’m sure we can have fun on our own…” 

“I’ll do it.” Ringo breathed, eyes on George’s fingers and crotch. “Christ George…” 

The younger grinned and stood up, the robe falling into place. He grabbed Ringo by the head and pretty much dragged him up the stairs. The drummer stumbled and followed him, not that he really had a choice. 

They walked into Paul’s room since he had acquired the largest bed out of the four of them, as well as his bed had actual bedposts. Now the bed was occupied by two snogging Beatles. They broke apart as George stepped through the door with Ringo in a tow. John flew up with an excited grin and lunged for Ringo. He grabbed him by the collar and pulled him over to the bed. 

“Woah, John!” Ringo let out but the other didn’t reply. He instantly went for Ringo’s turtleneck and pulled it off of his body. Paul joined them and started working on the drummer’s belt. Getting it open and then doing the same with the button and zipper. 

John sat back and let Paul have it. Meanwhile he pulled out the rope that John had dug out from their garage and smirked. Paul pulled the half-naked drummer down onto the bed, pressing their lips together. Meanwhile John grabbed one of Ringo’s wrist and tied it to the bedpost. Ringo frowned and pulled away from Paul to stare at what John was doing, his heart was racing as John oddly enough made a bow with the ends of the ropes before grabbing his other wrist. 

“Wait, wait!” Ringo let out. “You’ll let me out if I tell you to, right?” 

“Well there’s a thing called safeword.” John explained. “If you say your safeword we’ll untie you and all that. Your safeword can be anything you probably won’t say during sex, like George Harrison.” 

“Oi!” 

“We can use colours if you want.” John said, still holding onto Ringo’s lose wrist. “Green means okay, yellow means slow down and red means stop.” 

“Colours.” Ringo agreed and then watched as John tied his wrist to the bedpost, completely restricting his arms from use and leaving him at their mercy. When John had secured the knots he tugged at his wrists to test the security. The singer was really not messing around with his knots, that’s for sure. Something about being spread out on the bed like this was making his stomach tighten up and he let a shaky exhale escape his lips. 

“Colour?” John then asked. 

“Green.” Ringo replied and the singer grinned. That I-am-really-excited-grin that he had when he was allowed to do something that he had wanted for a long time. Obviously he was going to do the whole ordeal, properly and all that. 

“Good.” This time it was Paul who spoke up. “Just sit tight.” 

Ringo shook his head at the awful joke and watched how Paul jumped John again. They were both dishevelled from their earlier make out session and John’s fingers quickly got to the buttons on Paul’s shirt, continuing to undo them. The younger Beatle pushed his hands into John’s hair and tugged at it, earning himself a few groans. Ringo could do nothing but stare longingly, wishing that he could help John undress Paul. Now he could only watch as Paul’s shirt slipped away from his body, soon to be followed by John’s tshirt. 

They broke from their kiss when Ringo kicked out at Paul, wanting some attention. John smirked and moved to straddle Ringo’s knees, stroking his thighs with calloused fingers. 

“Naughty.” Paul hummed and bent down so he hovered over Ringo’s face. “You are ours tonight. Don’t make us tie your feet down.” 

Ringo groaned at that, the thought of being completely tied down oddly excited him. Paul’s face flushed lightly at the reaction and then bent down further to capture Ringo’s bottom lip between his own, sucking on it. Meanwhile John leaned down and pressed a kiss to Ringo’s belly button, mouthing at the muscles and skin gently. He bit down on the skin just above the waistband of his pants, making the drummer howl into Paul’s mouth, hips bucking into John’s abusive mouth. The singer left a bruise there with his lips and then started to litter bruises all over his waistline, fingers digging in under the waistband of Ringo’s pants teasingly. 

Paul let go of Ringo’s lips and looked up at George who was standing to the side, watching them on the bed with flushed cheeks and dark eyes. Paul made a motion with his finger and George walked around the bed to climb up next to him. Paul kissed George’s lips sweetly before grinning slightly. 

“I have an idea.” He announced and got off the bed. George sucked his lip into his mouth and looked at Ringo for a moment whilst Paul retrieved something from his bedside drawer. The bassist climbed up behind him, hands landing on the ribbon holding his robe together. “John.” 

John looked up from what he was doing and saw that Paul was about to do something to George. The older grinned and climbed off Ringo, settling down next to him on the bed instead, holding himself up with his elbow. Seeing as he had both the older Beatles’ attention, Paul slowly pulled the ribbon away and undressed George from the robe. It fell to the bed gracefully and exposed George and his semi hard arousal. Ringo felt his mouth water at the sight of him, all thin limbs and flat stomach. Paul smiled and scooted George closer until he felt George’s little butt against his knees. Once he had George in position he hooked his head over the youngest lad’s shoulder and let his hands roam over his sides and then his chest. 

Ringo watched the ordeal hungrily. Fingers twitching in their bonds as Paul’s chubby hands ran over George’s chest, cupping it as if he had breasts and then letting his fingers flick over George’s nipples. The guitarist flinched and let out a small moan. Paul smirked devilishly and rubbed at the younger’s nipples until they stood erect and George was arching his back into the touch, swearing under his breath. His dick had grown and was now laying against his thigh, raising by the second. Paul removed his hands from George’s chest and fiddled with something behind him. There was a sudden pop of a bottle cap and George’s breath hitched. He knew what was coming. Ringo and John weren’t behind either. John licked his lips and held his gaze steady on George whilst his hand landed on one of Ringo’s hips, rubbing his thumb into the soft material of his boxers. Ringo couldn’t stop watching as Paul spread George’s legs and moved his hips up a little. Then he poured some lube over his fingers and let his hand disappear behind their youngest member. Both John and Ringo watched in awe as George’s body rocked and he let out a moan as he was breached by one of Paul’s fingers. They couldn’t actually see the boy getting fingered but since he was the loudest and most expressive during sex, they didn’t really need to, George’s reaction was more than enough. 

Paul let his finger slide deep inside of George, biting his lip at the velvety heat wrapped around him. George was always unbelievably tight, maybe it was due to him being so thin. He was way tighter than any girl he’d ever fucked. Paul wanted to slam him down on the bed and take him right there and then but he couldn’t. They had a scene. 

He pushed a second finger in, spreading George wide for his own pleasure. The younger began to fuck himself down on the finger reaching deep inside of him, riding them with quick swings of his hips. 

“Fuck Georgie.” Ringo breathed. “You look so good. Fuck I want to touch you.” 

George let out another moan as he found his own g-spot. Paul had mostly stilled his fingers, only scissoring them slightly as George did the rest of the work. 

John smirked and moved his hand from Ringo’s hip and over the tent that had appeared in his boxers. Ringo bucked his hips into John’s hand with a moan, writhing as John rubbed his palm down against his erection. The drummer wanted to keep his eyes on George but couldn’t keep up as John eased his underwear down and watched as Ringo’s leaking cock sprung up against his stomach. 

“Spread your legs, baby.” John cooed as he tossed Ringo’s underwear away. “Paulie, give me the lotion.”

Paul passed the lotion to John’ having well more than enough to prep George properly. Ringo spread his legs apart, bending them at the knee and exposing himself shamelessly to John. The singer groaned at the invitation and placed himself between Ringo’s legs, pushing them apart further for the hell of it. The drummer groaned as his muscles ached in protest and wiggled in his bonds. 

“Going to open you up now.” John breathed, opening the bottle of lotion and pouring it out over his fingers. 

Ringo nodded breathlessly and watched John at it. Soon there were fingers at his entrance, circling the puckered hole and spreading the lubricant around, leaving a cool sensation. The singer dipped a fingertip inside, only to withdraw it again. Ringo frowned down at John who was grinning evilly and then he pushed a fingertip in again, wiggling it and then taking it out. 

“John!” Ringo warned. “I swear, I’ll…”

“Do what?” John teased. “You’re tied down at our mercy, remember? I can drag this out for as long as I want.” 

John’s word went straight down to Ringo’s dick and he groaned, rocking his hips down towards John’s fingers. He wasn’t wrong. Ringo was stuck, tied to a bed with John between his spread legs and Paul and George mucking around by his side. The only thing he could do was lay back and take it. Something about that thought made his heart race and his body wild. 

Slowly John entered Ringo’s body with a finger, pushing in slowly, letting Ringo feel every smooth drag of skin against skin and every bump of John’s knuckle, only to pull it out again and leaving Ringo empty and wanting more. 

“Fucking hell, John!” Ringo yelled, throwing his head back. “Fuck me already!” 

“Ooh, naughty!” John giggled and went back to slowly push one finger inside of the sweaty drummer spread out so prettily on front of him. “George, can you be a good lad and go kiss Ringo?” 

George groaned quietly and got up from Paul’s fingers. He crawled over Ringo and leaned down to capture his lips with his own. 

“John I have an idea.” Paul then said, wiping his fingers on the duvet and joining John between Ringo’s legs. “Brian taught me a trick.” 

“Oh that he did?” John asked but moved aside for Paul who laid down in the bed, head levelled with Ringo’s crotch. “If the trick is sucking off a bloke then it ain’t a trick, Macca.” 

Paul only grinned and grabbed onto Ringo’s thighs, moving his head lower. John couldn’t really see what he was doing but suddenly Ringo twitched on the bed, legs straining in Paul’s grasp. 

“Paul what the, that’s disgusting!” Ringo said as he broke free from George’s lips. “That’s- oh god!” 

Paul was rubbing his tongue against Ringo’s rim, running it up and down, much like he’d do with a girl. He could remember what Brian had done to him and tried to copy. It was a little difficult but he pushed his face closer, running his tongue along the edge of the rim and then he gave it a little kiss, wrapping his lips around it. 

“What’s he doing?” George asked Ringo who had turned into a withering, sweaty mess. He was tugging against his bindings, trying to move his hips out of Paul’s grip. 

“H-He’s l-licking.” Ringo whispered, face blossoming red in pleasure and embarrassment. “Agh, fucking hell, Paul! Stop, it’s too much!” 

“You taste good.” Paul growled and sucked on the rim before digging his tongue inside. This made Ringo throw his head back with a long moan and push his hips down, willing Paul’s tongue to reach deeper. 

“He’s eating him out.” John realised and grinned. “Does that feel good, Rings? Getting licked like a girl?” 

“F-Fuck off.” Ringo moaned. “Shit, Paul, stop, stop, stop!” 

“You don’t really want him to, do you?” John purred watching Ringo arch his back and push his hips down against Paul’s face. “If you beg nicely I think Paul will fuck you with both tongue and fingers. Can you do that, Paul?” 

“He’d have to ask very nicely.” Paul removed his face from Ringo’s bum to speak, grinning at the older boy spread out on the bed, panting. “And I’ll do it.” 

Paul went back down, licking his way into Ringo’s entrance and opening him up. He grabbed Ringo’s cheeks and spread him wide to reach even further in. 

“Fuck, Paul.” The drummer tossed and turned, head twitched to the sides as his body rocked with pleasure. No wonders girls always wanted to be eaten out. “Ah, please!” 

“Please finger me like a naughty girl.” John moved closer and whispered to Ringo. 

“John, nggh!” Ringo gritted his teeth together. “Ah, please, pl-please finger me like a – a naughty girl!” 

Paul groaned when he heard that out and couldn’t help but oblige. He stopped briefly to push two fingers into his own mouth, coating them with spit before he shoved them both into Ringo’s already loosened hole. The older lad let out a shout, arching his back off the bed. Quickly scissoring his fingers, he prepared Ringo for what was about to come. 

He pulled them out soon enough and took off his own trousers, swapping places with George. The youngest Beatle climbed up on Ringo’s hips, a small smile on his lips. He grabbed Ringo’s dick and positioned himself. The drummer’s breath hitched and he watched as George slowly sank down on him, moaning as he was impaled by Ringo’s huge member. No one even realised that whilst this was all happening, John had taken the liberty of getting undressed and moved himself between Ringo’s legs. He used the lube that was left on his fingers to coat his own dick before he sank into Ringo’s wet hole. 

“Holy shit!” Ringo managed to moan as he was impaled and impaling George at the same time. Pleasure was overrunning his body, making his mind short circuit and barely register that Paul was holding his dick out until it touched Ringo’s swollen lips. The drummer took Paul into his mouth, groaning around the shaft as Paul moved to straddle his chest, dick still in Ringo’s mouth. He almost felt his eyes roll back into his head with Paul’s dick in his mouth, pushing in and out, John fucking his ass and George riding him at a brutal, bouncing pace. 

To say that it did not take long for Ringo to cum was an understatement. Without warning he spurted his seed up into poor George who let out a squeak and gripped onto Paul’s shoulders for support. He rode out Ringo’s orgasm lazily and then continued on with his brutal pace, one hand finding his own cock. He tossed himself off to orgasm, coming at the same time as Paul who filled Ringo’s tired mouth, forcing him to swallow it down. 

“Make him lick it off.” Paul said as he climbed off from Ringo’s chest and dropped dead next to him, lazily swiping away a drop of cum that had escaped Ringo’s lips and was laying on his chin. He pushed his finger into Ringo’s mouth who licked him tiredly. George nodded at the command and scooted up, pushing his hand into Ringo’s face and forcing him to lick everything off. “Do you want to cum in his mouth, John?” 

“Yeah, let’s fill him up.” John breathed and released Ringo’s hips. He pulled out of the spent body and pushed George aside. The drummer opened his mouth, letting his tongue hang out. His eyes were dropping but he wanted it so he held his mouth open and accepted John’s cock as it slid down his throat. He only had to lay still and take it, letting John use his mouth for his pleasure. Thankfully John was close and it didn’t take long for him to empty inside of Ringo’s mouth, forcing him to swallow it all. “That’s a good boy.” 

Ringo shivered and smiled softly, spent from the intense fucking he had just received. Paul and John untied him and rubbed the bloodflow back into his arms. 

“Alright?” George asked, laying down in Ringo’s arms and wrapping his arms around the drummer’s little waist. 

“Fantastic.” Ringo mumbled and wrapped one arm around George, the other resting around John as the singer nuzzled down next to Ringo too. 

“Thanks.” John mumbled and kissed his cheek. “For letting us do this and all.” 

“Did it feel good for you?” Paul asked as he got out of bed and put on clean underwear. 

“Was strange at first but then I really enjoyed it.” Ringo admitted, watching as Paul climbed back into the bed and threw the ropes down on the ground. “You alright, Paul?”

“He’s spring cleaning again.” John snickered into Ringo’s warm chest. “Hide your stuff or Paul will throw it in the bin! Nasty business, cleaning.”

“Well, you ‘aven’t tried it.” Paul said and settled down, wrapping his arms around George and snuggling into his back. “Now shut it and sleep, ‘m tired.” 

Ringo closed his eyes with a content smile on his lips. He hugged John and George closer, kissing their foreheads lazily before letting himself fall asleep, Paul and John’s bickering becoming a lullaby for both him and George.


End file.
